


Halloween Costumes

by PilgrimKitty



Series: The Adventures of Burt and Carole's crazy Pets [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cats, Dogs, Gen, Halloween, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilgrimKitty/pseuds/PilgrimKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carole dresses her "kids" up for Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Costumes

“Carole, don’t you think this is a little ridiculous?” Burt asked, looking down at their family pets. Carole had dressed them all up in little animal costumes. Puck, their easily agitated German Shepherd was trying to shake off the shark fin that Carole had attached to his back.

Finn, their golden retriever, was running around like a nut in his red doggy Superman cape, and Blaine, the tiny little lapdop they owned was wearing a tiny, lapdog-sized Batman costume.

“Oh, come on, Burt, it’s adorable. And it’s Halloween, so I need to pamper my kids!”

Burt just shook his head. He loved his wife, but sometimes he thought maybe they should have just had human children, instead of adopting every stray pet they came across. Still, their cat Rachel, was beautiful and almost regal in the red hooded cape Carole had tied around her, turning her into Little Red Riding Hood. The only pet left was their other cat, Kurt. Kurt was the oldest pet in his family, the only cat Burt and his first wife had owned together, and Kurt knew he was a bit more special than the others. He was the first, and Burt usually spoiled him like crazy.

Burt couldn’t stop laughing as he watched his wife try to force Kurt into a Harry Potter costume. Kurt hissed and yowled, and took a big swipe at Carole’s arm.

“Carole, maybe you should just let him be. You got the others dressed up, and we can take lots of pictures for that blog thing of yours.”

“Okay,” Carole sighed. ”He would have looked so cute in this little Hogwarts robe, though.”

“Let Kurt be. If we want to get pictures of the others on that bumblebee thing before Trick of Treaters show up, we should get started now.”

“Tumblr, Burt, it’s called tumblr.”

“Yeah, that’s what I said.” He set the camera up and started taking pictures of the animals. He deeply loved his wife, but sometimes, he thought she was nuts.

*!*


End file.
